


I'm a Screamer, Baby, Make Me a Mute

by eyeslikeonyx



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Aftercare, BDSM Scene, Crying, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Face Slapping, Fluff, Gags, Humiliation, Kink Negotiation, Lots of it, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Nipple Play, Rape Fantasy, Rape Roleplay, Rope Bondage, Rough Sex, Unsafe Sex, internalized kinkshaming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-01 07:50:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20811635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eyeslikeonyx/pseuds/eyeslikeonyx
Summary: Mat knows for a fact that this thing he wants Tito to do for him—or, actually,tohim—is pretty fucking serious, all things considered. It’s a little crazy and a lot fucked up. Shit, he’s pretty sure if people found out what he wanted Tito to do to him in the privacy of their home, they would think he needs to go to fucking therapy. He probably should at some point, now that he thinks about it.





	I'm a Screamer, Baby, Make Me a Mute

**Author's Note:**

> honestly? i don't have an excuse for writing this. this was just something i sloppily wrote out as a chatfic and i decided to flesh it out, give it a proper negotiation scene, a glimpse into their relationship, and a pretty thorough aftercare scene.
> 
> if there's a warning i might've missed somewhere, PLEASE let me know so i can tag it properly.
> 
> a big big BIG thank you to barbie for encouraging me to go crazy and making this a thing and reading over this for me. you're the best!!!!!!
> 
> title from the song "flesh" by simon curtis.
> 
> hope you guys enjoy this! comments and kudos are welcome!

Mat knows for a fact that this _ thing _ he wants Tito to do for him—or, actually, _ to _him—is pretty fucking serious, all things considered. It’s a little crazy and a lot fucked up. Shit, he’s pretty sure if people found out what he wanted Tito to do to him in the privacy of their home, they would think he needs to go to fucking therapy. He probably should at some point, now that he thinks about it.

But it’s not like he wants some stranger to actually _ hurt _him. No one wants that for themselves. He just wants Tito to be the one to fulfill this one little fantasy with him—no one else. He knows that Tito, the best, nicest person he knows, will either be into it (highly unlikely) or just let Mat know that he doesn’t think he wants to do that to him. Tito is always so nice to him, even during the roughest rounds of sex. He’s so attentive and always makes sure that Mat is happy and sated and feeling good mentally.

Which is also why Mat trusts Tito to act like he’s breaking into their house as an anonymous intruder, tie him up, gag him, and fuck him while he’s begging for Tito to stop. He thinks Tito would be good at playing the part of a scary intruder, and he _ knows _the aftercare afterward will be fucking amazing, like always.

It’s just a simple fantasy.

And it’s not even a dealbreaker for their sex life. Mat will be fine if this fantasy never gets fulfilled because he doesn’t want to make Tito uncomfortable to any capacity. Their sex life is fantastic as is. So Mat’s going to let it go for now. Maybe one day, he’ll be able to admit this fantasy to Tito and not feel extremely ashamed or embarrassed about it.

Until that day, though, he’s not saying a word.

Mat tries to pinpoint what made him start loving this fantasy so much, and he thinks he’s narrowed it down to all the times he would watch a really suspenseful or terrifying movie and how the idea of being scared or anxious made his whole body go hot. If he really wants to get specific and admit it to himself, the fantasy really became a _ thing _around the time back in juniors where he watched a kidnapping episode on some crime show he was watching, and he popped a boner so fast imagining he was the one being kidnapped and begging to be set free. It felt wrong for something like that to turn him on, but he couldn’t exactly help it. His body reacted before his mind could even realize what was happening. He figured just getting his rocks off the one time would be the end of that.

Now, Mat is in his twenties and still gets off to the idea of being tied up and fucked and used against his will. Well, not really “against his will,” per se, but he wants to feel the fear make his skin hot and his heart beat just a little faster.

He’s been tied up during sex before, and that’s always hot as fuck. Tito is really good at tying perfect knots around Mat’s wrists and ankles, keeping him tied down and in place for Tito to use. They’ve tried blindfolds, sex toys, and even have a spreader bar now. And of course, they have safe words in case things get to be too much. Their sex life is fantastic, to say the least.

This, though—this is something else entirely. This is a lot of trust he would be putting in Tito’s hands because he would be completely defenseless for most of the scene. But that’s okay because he trusts Tito with his life and his health and well-being. And he deeply cares for Tito’s mental and physical health as well. The love they have for each other is unconditional.

That’s enough for Mat to finally decide that yes, he’s going to tell Tito about this fantasy. He waits until breakfast one morning during the offseason to say anything. Mat knows Tito well enough by now to know that food always puts his boyfriend in a good mood.

“Eggs and bacon?” Tito asks in surprise when he steps into the kitchen. Mat looks over his shoulder and smiles at his boyfriend rubbing at his eyes and beaming when he sees the food being cooked on the stove. Mat grins to himself as he pulls the freshly cooked bacon out of the oven. 

“And the good bacon, too? Not that shitty turkey kind the nutritionist makes us eat?”

“It’s the offseason,” Mat replies and puts the pan on the cool part of the stove. “Diets don’t count.”

The eggs and toast are done, and Mat is actually pretty proud of himself for cooking without any intervention from Tito. It definitely helps when they’re digging in and eating their food and Tito keeps moaning around his fork about how good the eggs are.

“I don’t deserve you, I swear,” Tito says as they finish up eating. Mat kisses Tito sweetly on the lips before taking their plates and silverware and putting them in the sink to clean. The pit of Mat’s stomach twists. He tries not to show his nerves, but Tito must notice something is up because his next question is, “Is there something we need to talk about?”

Mat stares down at the dishes sitting in the sink. He’s almost afraid of how he’s going to explain this to Tito without coming off as fucked up or weird. He hears Tito stand up and come up behind Mat and wrap his arms around Mat’s torso. He rests his cheek between Mat’s shoulder blades and breathes deeply against him. Mat knew this secret would be hard to talk about, but he didn’t think it would be this hard. He lets out a shaky exhale and carefully lays the dishes down in the soapy water.

“You know we’ve done some crazy shit during sex, right?” Mat says. How he’s managing to keep his voice calm and leveled, he hasn’t got a clue. “How we’ve done a lot of BDSM scenes and gotten—you know, nasty and stuff?”

“Yeah? Why? Do you not wanna do that stuff anymore?”

“What? Of course I do. It’s hot, and you’re hot, and I love it. I love it a lot more because I get to do that kind of stuff with you.”

Tito gently turns Mat around so that they’re facing each other. Mat is looking Tito right in the eyes now and feels raw and exposed being this close.

“Is there something new you want to try?” Tito asks. “Because whatever it is, you know I’m most likely gonna be on board. I’m up for pretty much anything that isn’t a hard limit for either of us.”

Mat knows that. He knows that Tito would do anything for him, scene wise, just like he would do anything for Tito in return. He knows Tito won’t judge him; he never has in the past. But this is a secret fantasy he’s held so close to his heart, he’s afraid of saying anything to anyone else, even to the man who knows him best.

He gulps and fiddles with the hem of Tito’s t-shirt.

“So I—I have this, um—this fantasy.”

“Mhm. Kind of gathered that when you said you didn’t want to stop doing what we’ve already been doing, but you started acting all nervous and fidgety.” Mat rolls his eyes but can’t fight off the smile or the blush on his face.

“It’s not exactly a normal fantasy, and honestly? I know it’s fucked up, but something about it just—it’s just so _ hot _to me. And it shouldn’t be because people go through something like this all the time, and I don’t—” Matt takes a deep breath. “I don’t want you to think that I’m some kind of monster or freak for thinking about something so awful happening to me.”

Tito is looking serious now, even a little worried.

“What exactly are you talking about, babe?” he asks gently. Mat worries at his bottom lip before deciding that he just needs to be honest. Get it out in the open. He’s staring at the Isles logo on Tito’s shirt, too scared to look up at him.

“I keep thinking about—fuck, about you. And you’re, um—you’re not being yourself. You’re pretending to be someone else. A stranger.” Tito is nodding at him to go on, and Mat’s sure his heart is going to explode from how fast it’s beating before he can finish explaining everything. “And you’re—you’re chasing me through the house. And then you corner me—in my room, the guest room, doesn’t matter. And you’re basically, um—you threaten to hurt me if I don’t let you fuck me.”

Tito’s breath hitches. Mat’s hands ball up into fists in Tito’s t-shirt. He’s so afraid of what Tito is going to think of him that he can’t even look him in the eyes yet.

“Look, I know this is totally fucked up, and we don’t have to do it. It’s just a fantasy, and it’s not, like, a dealbreaker—”

“And then what?”

Mat snaps his head up at Tito. The pit of his belly lights up when he sees Tito’s normally sweet eyes darken as they watch Mat’s face. Mat swallows down his Adam’s apple and nervously clears his throat.

“What do you want me to do to you, baby?” Tito asks. His voice is deeper than usual, and he’s waiting for more. Mat can feel himself getting hard in his shorts just hearing that. “It’s your fantasy. I wanna hear all of it. Tell me everything.”

Fuck, Mat’s all the way to full hardness now, trying to refrain from grinding against Tito’s thigh.

“I’d let you tie me up,” Mat explains, his voice sounding more confident with every word. Tito noses at the spot behind Mat’s ear before kissing it. “Like, I’d try to fight you off, but you pin me down and tie me up while I struggle.” Mat sighs and tilts his head back to give Tito better access to his neck. The counter is digging into the curve of his back, but he could care less. “I’d want you to gag me, too—but only with tape. I, uh—I know we don’t normally use it in a scene, but sometimes? When I’m home alone?” Tito hums in interest against Mat’s neck, sucking a deep bruise into the skin. “I just get a piece of duct tape and—and put it over my mouth before I start getting myself off.”

“Jesus Christ, Mat,” Tito hisses. Mat’s about to ask if that’s weird when he feels Tito’s hard dick start nudging at his hip. Mat groans.

“Shit, you’re into this, too?”

“Fuck yeah, I’m into it. So, what? You’d let me tie you up and use you for as long as I want?” Tito’s fingertips dig into Mat’s hips, and Mat whines into Tito’s shoulder. “You want me to call you names? Call you a whore and a pretty boy?”

Mat moans and starts properly rutting against Tito’s thigh while Tito hikes up Mat’s leg just enough to change up the angle and make things feel so much better.

“I want you to make me cry a lot,” Mat breathes against Tito’s mouth.

“Fuck.”

“And I don’t mean a couple tears and shit. I mean—fuck, make me cry and beg for you to stop. But you can’t understand what I’m saying because I can’t talk with my mouth taped shut. And even if you do, I want you to ignore me and keep fucking me, anyway.”

_“Merde.”_

“And I know how I’d want you to tie me up. Face down, ass up, ankles tied to the bed, hands behind my back. I’d let you slap me around, too, especially there at the beginning. I want you to scare me, make me be afraid of you. So afraid that I’ll do anything you say without thinking twice. I’ll be good just so you won’t hurt me worse than you were planning on.”

Tito loudly swears and his hips stutter against Mat. It’s pretty clear he’s coming in his pants with the way he’s breathing and groaning so heavily. Mat isn’t far behind, either. He comes to the fantasy of Tito looming over him, snarling at him to be still and shut up and _ take it. _

Tito groans in Mat’s shoulder as his own hips stutter against Mat’s hip not even seconds after Mat comes. They both try to catch their breath, Mat’s fingers gently massaging Tito’s scalp while Tito holds Mat close to his body.

“So,” Tito finally says a few minutes later, “when did you wanna do that scene?”

Mat pulls away enough to see Tito’s face, making a face that Tito clearly thinks is funny by the way he’s giggling at Mat.

“Why are you looking at me like that?”

“You really wanna do it?” Mat asks. “Like, no joke, you _ really _ wanna do it?”

“Hell yeah! I think it’d be different, and it’s definitely not something I thought we’d ever do, but I can’t say I’m not into it. If you’re into it, then I’m down to give it a shot.”

Mat is full of so many emotions. He’s relieved, thankful, happy, and so in love with Tito that all he can do to show how thankful he is, is kiss him. Tito kisses him back without thinking twice.

“I love you,” Mat says sincerely against Tito’s mouth. Tito huffs a laugh and pecks Mat’s lips.

“Love you more, baby.”

Tito brings up the fantasy again later that evening after they’ve done their daily workout, taken showers, run errands around town, and had dinner. They’re lying on the couch finishing up a new episode of the latest show they’ve been bingeing when Tito pauses the television and sits them up.

“I was being serious about earlier, y’know,” Tito tells Mat. Mat almosts asks what Tito is talking about when he remembers what happened in the kitchen that morning. He blushes at the reminder of him and Tito grinding against each other and then blushes even harder when he remembers _ why _he and Tito were dry humping each other right after breakfast in the first place.

Mat clears his throat.

“You’d really do that kind of scene with me?” He hates how small his voice sounds, but he needs to know where Tito really stands on this.

“Honestly? I’d do anything you’re into just because I’m doing it with you.” Mat’s heart flutters. “I guess I just wanna know why you wanna do this specific kind of scene.”

Mat should’ve known Tito would want an explanation. He sighs and sits up so that he’s face to face with Tito.

“It all kind of started not long after I started going through puberty,” Mat explains, his voice low and a little hesitant. “I uh—I used to watch these action-packed shows all the time, and for some reason, it always turned me on when a really intense scene came on. But it wasn’t every intense action scene or anything like that. And then I narrowed it down to only scenes when someone had been kidnapped and—um, tied up.” Tito nods along, his face contemplative but clearly not disgusted. It eases some of the tension in Mat’s shoulders. “The idea of someone kidnapping me and making me afraid turned me on a lot, and I couldn’t understand why. I felt kind of—I guess guilty? Because that kind of shit happens to people all the time all over the world, and here I am fantasizing about the same thing happening to me.”

“It’s not really the same thing if you’re consenting to it and you’ve both talked about it in depth and you know what’s going to happen to you,” Tito tells him. “It’s not real. Neither of us would be committing a crime or hurting each other against each other’s will. It’s a fantasy, Mat.”

Mat takes a shaky breath. He knows Tito is right, and he knows Tito would never hurt him against his will for _ any _reason. And likewise, Mat would never do that to Tito. Mat could never trust another person with something like this. He never thought he would even be able to tell Tito, but Tito has always had a way of surprising him.

Tito takes Mat’s hand and thumbs over his knuckles.

“If you still wanna do this, we can talk it out. Figure out what we want, what we don’t want, that kind of stuff.”

“And what day and what time of day and all that good shit.”

“Exactly.” Mat exhales sharply and pulls out his phone to check his calendar. Tito does the same thing and they start comparing calendars to see when would be a good time to do this.

Turns out, the one good off night they have where they’re home—since they’ve officially decided to do this at night—is next Saturday.

“Ok,” Tito nods, “so that gives us about a week to prepare.”

“We have everything we need, though,” Mat points out. “We have a shit ton of rope, and we just got more lube a week ago.”

“I meant mentally, _ mon amour. _You of all people know that this kind of thing isn’t just physical.”

“Oh I know. I’ve been thinking about a scene like this for a long time, and I’m ready for it at pretty much any time.”

Tito lets out a startled laugh and kisses Mat’s cheek.

“Then I’ll make sure it’s the best sex you’ll ever have.”

“Sex with you will always be the best sex I’ll ever have. Doesn’t matter where we are, if it’s a scene or not, who’s on top and who’s on bottom. If it’s with you, it’s always going to be the best. Because _ you’re _the best.”

Tito smiles softly and kisses Mat.

“I think you tell me shit like that just to boost my ego, but I’m glad you think that way about me.”

“I always wanna boost your ego.”

They talk over the kind of rope they want to use to tie Mat down—they end up going with something a little rougher than what they would normally use—and what position Mat wants to be in. Mat definitely wants a tape gag but doesn’t want to be blindfolded. He’s always been iffy about blindfolds as a rule, so it’s not like he’s missing out on much. They decide to go with a pretty easy scenario where a stranger breaks into the house and chases Mat around the house before catching him, tying him up, and fucking him through a couple rounds of sex.

“You know I could go all night,” Mat says with a smirk. Tito rolls his eyes.

“You know I can’t go more than two rounds back to back.”

“So? You can always jerk me off or play with my nipples.” Mat gasps excitedly. “You could look through my nightstand and find, like, a butt plug and nipple clamps to use on me.”

“Wait, which plug? We have, like, seven.”

“Eight. And I’d want you to use the blue one.”

Tito smirks.

“Of course you’d want me to use that one.”

“Damn fucking right. It’s a good size and won’t take long to get in me.”

“Do you want weights on the clamps?”

“Not this time.”

“Besides the hard limit names and phrases, what do you not want me to say or call you?”

“Surprise me. You know what I like and what I don’t.”

“Fine, but don’t get pissy about what I call you.”

It goes on like that for a little while. They decide on something, clarify a few of the juicy details—Tito puts everything in a discreet note app on his phone that’s password protected—and then move on to the next idea for the scene. They both feel relieved when they’re finally done, and Mat think they should celebrate by going to bed.

“You’re that tired just from negotiating?” Tito asks with a laugh as Mat turns off everything downstairs. Mat doesn’t reply. He wordlessly pulls Tito up to his feet and leads him up the stairs to their bedroom.

“Honestly?” Mat huffs out when he and Tito are halfway down the hallway. “I just really wanna fuck you right now.”

Mat smirks at Tito’s quiet groan and laughs when Tito pulls on his hand and turns him around so that they’re chest to chest with each other. Tito tugs Mat into a breathtaking kiss, and Mat takes the opportunity to push Tito around until his back is pressed against the wall. Tito moans into Mat’s mouth and tangles his fingers in Mat’s brunette hair to keep him close.

Mat gets one hand down the back of Tito’s shorts, past his underwear so he can grab Tito’s bare ass. He smirks to himself when he hears Tito whimper all high and desperate.

“You gonna let me?” Mat rasps. He moves his lips to Tito’s neck, his confidence surging with every gasp and shaky breath that escapes Tito’s mouth. “Gonna let me fuck you until you can’t walk?”

“Mat, please—”

“That’s what you want, right? You want me to fuck your pretty ass until you’re all sloppy and full of my come?”

“God, will you just fuck me already?” Tito sounds frustrated but so, so turned on. Mat squeezes a handful of Tito’s ass before pulling his body completely away from Tito. Tito already looks desperate and dazed, not once looking away from Mat.

“Get naked and get on the bed,” he commands. Tito whimpers but doesn’t touch when Mat leans back in and gives Tito a dirty kiss. “I’ll be right behind you, baby.”

Tito quietly swears before sprinting into the bedroom, stripping his shirt off as he goes. Mat smiles smugly as he saunters off to the room, slowly taking his shirt off as he does. Tito is wiggling out of his boxer briefs right in the doorway when Mat gets into the bedroom. He whines high in his throat when Mat presses his chest against Tito’s back. Skin on skin, lips to neck. Tito tilts his head to the side to give Mat more access to his throat. Mat licks his lips before biting at Tito’s neck and sucking a mark into the gloriously tanned skin.

“Mat,” Tito whimpers out. “Matty, _ merde, _ please.”

“Please what?”

“Fuck me.”

Mat kisses the new bruise he’s created on Tito’s neck before pushing Tito until he can push his chest into the mattress. Mat gets his hands on Tito’s ass, making Tito whine and start grinding against the sheets.

“Don’t move,” Mat says in a firm voice. Tito fists his hands in the sheets and obeys. Mat doesn’t take his eyes off of Tito’s body when he shuts the bedroom door.

Saturday is normal, for the most part. Tito has been out of the house all day doing promos for the team while Mat runs errands around town. He gets fitted for a new suit, does workouts with his trainer, and goes to lunch with a couple of his friends. He finally gets a text from Tito sometime on his way home.

**Love Of My Life!:** See you in a few hours, baby

Mat shivers and goes upstairs to take a shower. He stands under the scorching hot spray of the shower and tries not to focus on what’s to come. He cleans up and washes his hair and takes an afternoon nap.

He miraculously ignores how hard he is when he wakes up. Instead, he gets up and goes downstairs to make dinner for himself. He hasn’t gotten any more texts from Tito, but he’s not worried. Tito will be home before long.

Mat is sitting at his dining room table and finishing up dinner when he hears a door open and close somewhere in his house. 

“Tito?” Mat calls out.

No reply.

He raises an eyebrow and slowly gets up from his seat. He can hear the sound of footsteps somewhere else in the house, and he’s not so sure Tito is the one in his house.

“Babe?” Mat’s voice is starting to lose its confidence. “Tito, are you home?”

Mat is met with more silence. His heart starts to beat a little faster with every step. He walks past the door to the back patio when he notices that the deadbolt is turned to the left instead of the right.

It shouldn’t be unlocked.

He’s about to turn around to the living room where his phone is when he feels a hand clamp itself over his mouth and a strong arm wrap itself tightly around his waist, pinning his arms to his sides. Mat gasps and starts to struggle when the assailant tightens his grip on his face and his arms and shushes him.

“Don’t move. Don’t scream. Do as I say, and I won't have to hurt you. Understand?”

Mat’s whole body runs hot at hearing that before being quickly replaced by the adrenaline of fear. On pure instinct, Mat figures out a way to get out of the guy’s grip and starts running up the stairs to his room. He swears to himself when he realizes that his phone is still downstairs, and he has no idea how he’s going to call for help. And of course, the intruder is following him and ends up cornering him in the bedroom.

Mat tries to shove at the guy and fight him off, but the man slaps him hard across the face and sends him to the ground with a pained yelp. Mat scurries backwards until his back is pressed against the wall, the intruder looming over him. The man squats down and tugs at Mat’s hair.

“Don’t run from me again,” he growls. “Understand?”

“Fuck you,” Mat grits out before spitting in the man’s face. The intruder, out of retaliation, slaps Mat across the face again before getting his hand out of Mat’s hair and around Mat’s neck. Mat tries to claw the man’s hand off of his neck, but that only makes the man want to choke him even harder

“You’re gonna regret doing that.”

“Please,” Mat gasps out. “Don’t—don’t hurt me.”

“Wouldn’t have to if you didn’t try to run. Promise you won’t try to run away again, pretty boy?”

Mat’s too scared to run again and thinks this will all be over quickly if he just listens and does what he says. He nods quickly and takes deep breaths when the intruder lets go of his neck. 

“Good,” the stranger rasps before roughly pulling Mat up to his feet by his hair. Mat cries out but doesn’t struggle. “Now strip for me and get on the bed. No funny business. Try to run again, and I’ll make this so much worse for you.” Mat gulps follows the intruder’s orders to strip off his clothes. He quickly gets his clothes off and gets on the bed, his whole body quaking with nerves and anticipation.

“Is this turning you on, pretty boy?” the intruder taunts with a cruel smile. “You’re so hard.”

“Please don’t hurt me,” Mat begs. “Please just—just let me go. I won't tell anyone, I promise.”

Mat hates that his body is betraying him. He doesn’t even want to be turned on. But it’s pretty evident that he’s getting harder by the second, and there’s no way to hide it.

The man yanks on Mat’s ankles at the edge of the bed and flips him over so he’s on his stomach. He ties Mat’s kicking ankle to the bedpost, then the other. Mat’s shouting for help and begging to be let go as he tries to reach down and untie his ankles, but the man takes him by the hair and roughly pulls him up onto his knees. Mat yelps and tries to force the stranger’s hand out of his hair.

“Thought you promised you’d be good, pretty boy,” the man taunts him. “You’re not being good right now.”

“Just let me go,” Mat sobs. The man lets go of his hair only to take his wrists and pull them behind his back. He ties them tightly together with another piece of rope and leaves Mat there to struggle. Mat starts trying to break free from his ties and shouts for help—shouts for Tito to come save him. The man comes around to face him and holds out a piece of tape. Mat whimpers and shakes his head.

“Don’t wanna wake up the neighbors, right?”

Mat tries to jerk his head away, but the man roughly grabs his chin and forces him to face him. The man’s grip is mean and causes fresh tears to prickle at Mat’s eyes.

“This is your last warning, pretty boy. Keep it up, and I won’t prep you before I fuck you. You want me to fuck your ass dry?”

“No,” Mat murmurs. The intruder smirks, dark and cruel and making Mat’s cock twitch against his will.

The man lets go of his face and holds the piece of tape up. Mat stares at it fearfully for a moment before reluctantly tilting his chin up. The stranger smirks and locks eyes with Mat as he places the tape securely over Mat’s closed mouth. Mat can’t ignore how his cock twitches at how trapped and defenseless he is now. The intruder grins.

“Much better,” he purrs. “You look even prettier with something to keep your fucking mouth shut. Just like I imagined. I hate that I can’t use it tonight, but there’s always next time. Because I already know I wanna come back for you.”

Mat sobs from behind the gag and tries to squirm away when the man lets his fingers ghost over Mat’s chest.

“Sensitive, eh? You’re gonna be so much fun to play with, pretty boy.”

Mat yelps when the man pinches his nipples with his fingers and then lets the pads of his thumbs press on them right after. He hates how much his body is betraying him by enjoying what’s happening to him. He should be trying to escape and run. He keeps screaming and begging in fear through the gag until the man moves his hand down to fondle Mat’s cock. Mat’s screams quiet down to moans and he lets his eyes roll back.

“There you go, baby,” the intruder coos. “Feels good, doesn’t it?”

The man starts stroking Mat with purpose, and Mat tries to force his hips to stay still. But it’s almost like they have a mind of their own with the way they keep moving into the stranger’s grip. He shakes his head and keeps crying and whimpering through the gag. He feels so humiliated with the way he keeps desperately twitching his hips whenever the intruder moves his hand just a little slower.

“You’re enjoying this, aren’t you? Letting another man play with your dick when you can’t do anything to stop him? It gets you hot, doesn’t it?”

Mat gasps when the man’s hand tightens his grip just a little on the upstroke and makes Mat’s toes curl.

The man finally lets his cock go and turns around to walk off. Mat’s afraid to look down and watch as his cock is oozing precome and getting all over his sheets. Instead, he watches as the man starts rummaging through the nightstand table on Tito’s side of the bed. He quickly shakes his head when he sees the man pull out a bottle of lube in the top drawer. The man walks towards Mat with a wolfish grin and lets his fingers skim over Mat’s bicep when he passes him. The man is directly behind Mat now, still standing as he places a big hand between Mat’s shoulders and gently pushes him down until his chest is pressed against the mattress.

“I don't wanna hurt you, baby,” the man says softly as the cap to the lube opens on a quiet pop. Mat squeezes his eyes shut. “You gonna keep being good for me?”

Mat doesn’t say anything for a beat too long, and he can feel the stranger shift behind him until his hand is gently covering Mat’s shoulder.

“Mat?” Tito asks, voice gentle but still firm. “What’s your color?”

Some of the built-up tension bleeds out of Mat as Tito checks in on him. He snaps his fingers once to let Tito know he’s doing okay and to keep going. He can hear Tito taking a couple breaths before roughly gripping Mat’s ass with one hand and letting cold lube drip over his exposed hole. Mat flinches and buries his nose into the soft sheets.

“Don’t be like that, pretty boy,” Tito says so sweetly, and Mat can tell he’s back in character. He shivers as the man’s fingers spread the lube around his crack until he lets a single finger quickly slip inside. Mat screams into the mattress and twists his wrists against the ropes.

“You’re so easy for it, aren’t you?” the man laughs. “Didn’t even feel any resistance. You keep trying to say no, but your body keeps saying yes. You like having something up your ass? An ass like this is made to get fucked.”

Mat’s face flushes bright red when the man says that and then flushes even more when he hears the squelching sound from the man fucking his finger sloppily in and out of his hole. It doesn’t take long for a second finger to slide in, making Mat shake his head and wet the fabric below him with his tears.

“Gonna make it good for you, pretty boy,” the man promises. “Gonna have you begging for my cock before I’m through with you. Your little boyfriend will never be able to satisfy you again when I'm done. I'll ruin you for anyone else.”

Mat feels so exposed and humiliated tied up like this. He’s pretty sure he won’t be able to hold off his orgasm for much longer.

The man adds more cold lube and slips a third finger inside while asking, “How do you think your boyfriend will feel when he comes home and sees you’ve let another man fuck you? Think he’ll be jealous? Or will he realize just how much of a whore you really are?”

“‘M not a whore,” Mat tries to protest, but the tape muffles what he’s trying to say. The man chuckles darkly.

“Don’t deny it, pretty boy. You wear those tiny shorts and never wear shirts because you want people to look. You want people to see just how hot you are—only to realize you’re with somebody else. That’s a tease, if I've ever met one.”

He finally pulls his fingers quickly out of Mat and Mat can hear the man slicking himself up. He keeps trying to beg, hoping the man will change his mind, untie him, and let him go. He knows his luck’s run out, though, when he feels the blunt head of the man’s cock start breaching his hole.

Mat screams because this man is so big and refuses to hold back and let him adjust.

“Taking it so well, baby,” the man coos at him. His hands are holding Mat hips at the perfect angle for him to fuck Mat properly, and all Mat can do is stay there and take it.

It doesn’t take long for the intruder to start fucking Mat at a faster pace. He keeps holding Mat’s hip with one hand and reaches underneath to play with one of Mat’s nipples. Mat whimpers and shakes his head when he feels the man’s fingers brush over one of his sensitive nipples and give it a teasing pinch.

“Gonna really play with your tits in a little while,” the man promises. “There’s so much I wanna do to you. And we’ve got _ all night _ to do it.”

Mat’s screams of fear and terror start to turn into screams of pleasure as the man starts hitting his prostate on every other thrust. Every time he tries to beg to be let go, a small pinch to his nipple or another sharp thrust tends to shut him up pretty quick.

He’s suddenly hit with the need to come, and he’s trying so hard to hold back. He doesn’t want to give his creep the satisfaction of making him feel good, but Mat can’t lie to himself when he says that this is all making him so hard, it’s starting to hurt.

He keeps imagining it’s his boyfriend fucking him and gripping his body and playing with it so mercilessly. A sick thought runs to his mind as he imagines Tito watching a stranger fuck him, and he has to mentally shake his head.

Another thought for another time.

“You gonna come?” the man suddenly asks. It makes Mat jump as much as he can while still tied down. “Think you can do it without your cock being touched? Just me fucking you and playing with your tits?” Mat’s never been able to come without stimulation on his cock before, and he’s afraid of how desperate he’ll actually look in this man’s eyes if he does now. He shakes his head no, and the man laughs.

“I think you can, pretty boy,” he decides. “I'll make it happen. Don’t you worry your pretty little head about that.”

Mat sobs as the man fucks him harder and faster and licks at his thumb and index fingers on both hands before going back to playing with Mat’s nipples. he presses his clothed chest against Mat’s naked back, rubbing and pinching mercilessly at his nipples. Fucking roughly into his ass. Surrounding Mat everywhere so he has no way of moving or trying to throw the man off.

“Come for me, pretty boy,” the intruder demands. “Bet you look so good when you do. I can tell you’re close. Don’t hold back, baby.”

He keeps telling Mat to come, and Mat finally gives up and lets his orgasm rush through him. His vision whites out and he can distantly hear himself screaming and sobbing all high pitched as he spurts his come all over the bed.

“Yeah, that’s it,” the man growls as he keeps fucking into Mat. His thrusts are getting sloppy and Mat knows he’s getting close too. “You feel better than I imagined. Better than any dream or fantasy. Fuck, pretty boy, you’re the best fuck I’ve ever had.”

Mat’s oversensitive now, sobbing and clenching and unclenching his fists as the man keeps roughly fucking into him. He knows the intruder is coming when he feels his hips slam into him one good time and then stop when he’s bottomed out into Mat.

Mat’s only now realized that the man fucked him bare, and he tries to thrash around to get this man off of him. His actions are futile, though, because the man is still on top of him and he’s still tied up with nowhere to go.

The man only pulls out when he starts softening inside in Mat and he takes his cock out nice and slow. Mat’s cheeks go so hot when he feels lube and the intruder’s come slide down his crack. It’s even more humiliating when the intruder scoops it all up with his thumb and shoves his come back into Mat. Mat quietly yelps when the man gets the tip of his thumb inside of him and playfully tugs on his rim. His face is red hot with embarrassment, and he’s even more embarrassed about his cock pitifully twitching against his thigh.

“So loose and sloppy that you can’t even hold it all in. You’re a fucking wet dream, pretty boy.”

The man goes over to the nightstand and pulls something else out. Mat would try to look, but he’s too fucked out to care. The man is walking around the room, but Mat is in a daze. It’s not until he can feel something blunt and firm and definitely not human breach his already sore and loose hole that he realizes the intruder found his favorite plug in the nightstand drawer. Mat wiggles around and tries to beg the man to let him go, but all he gets for his troubles is a swift slap to his ass and a vice grip on his hip.

“Hold still,” the intruder commands. Mat whimpers but does as he’s told.

As soon as the plug is all the way inside and snug, the man pulls Mat up until he’s sitting back on his haunches. The plug shifts inside of him in the new position, and Mat inhales sharply as he feels his soft cock twitch and start coming back to life. Mat is hoping the intruder doesn’t notice, but it’s pretty clear he did with the way the man is smirking.

“Eager for more, eh? I knew you would be. You’ve got all kinds of toys just lying around.” The man swings a small chain in front of Mat, and Mat’s eyes widen when he sees that the man has his nipple clamps. Mat starts shaking his head and screams when he feels the first clamp pinch his nipple. The second clamp is even worse than the first, and his chest hurts so good.

“Aw, don’t cry, baby,” the intruder soothes as he gently strokes Mat’s cheek, wiping away a stray tear. “I know you like it.”

The man cards his hands through Mat’s messy hair and leans in to kiss his cheek. Mat squirms and cries out when the man starts stroking his soft cock.

“Think you could come for me again? I didn't get a good look at your face the first time.”

Mat’s entire body is shaking, mostly because he still hasn’t really recovered from the first orgasm. But it’s as if his cock is working against him because he’s half hard after a few strokes.

“Look at you,” the man purrs. “You’re so pretty when you cry. Even prettier all done up like this.” He tugs gently on the rope tied around one of Mat’s ankles to emphasize his point. “Fuck, I can't wait to watch you come.”

Mat curls in on himself when the man spits into his palm and starts roughly stroking him. The plug shifts inside of him, and his whole body feels like it’s on fire. He tries not to move, but the plug is pressing relentlessly against his prostate while the man is now lubing his hand up to stroke Mat off with purpose. He can’t decide whether he wants to keep trying to resist the intruder’s hand or try to keep the pressure off his prostate. Mat can feel himself suddenly get all the way hard when the man takes the clamps’ chain between his fingers and starts pulling on it little by little.

It makes Mat _ scream. _

“You can enjoy it, baby,” the stranger says. “I won't tell. It can be our little secret. I promise I'll keep coming back. Keep making you feel good. Your boyfriend never has to know.”

Mat doesn’t have time to feel the build-up before he’s coming for the second time. He lets his eyes roll back while his whines are all high pitched and his thighs are quivering and his come is hitting his chest and stomach.

“Fuck, you’re gorgeous,” the man says, still stroking Mat while Mat comes and even after he’s been milked dry. Mat squirms and tries to weakly beg for the man to stop. The intruder does eventually stop, but only so he can reach down behind Mat and push and prod at the plug. He makes it shift around inside Mat, and all poor Mat can do is pathetically whimper and cry as his cock starts to chub up once more.

“Jesus, you’re so fucking desperate,” the man huffs out. His laugh is mean as his other hand gently tugs on the chain of the clamps again. Mat doesn’t try to fight him off anymore. He just lets this stranger keep playing with the plug and the clamps until he’s somehow at full hardness for the third time that night.

“You really can’t get enough, eh?” the intruder teases. “You want me to fuck you again? Or maybe I can just play with this plug and these clamps and make you come that way? How does that sound, baby? You’ve already come untouched for me once tonight. Let’s see if you can do it again.”

Mat wants to shout at the man to get off of him, but his body is set ablaze at the idea that he can come from just this little bit of stimulation. He’s so sensitive and overwhelmed, he’s afraid that he’ll actually be able to do it. Not like he can stop it, though. All he can do is take what this man gives him and try not to think about how Tito will be so disgusted with how loose his hole will be and how many times he came at the hands of a stranger.

The man puts pressure on the base of the plug, making Mat whimper and try to grind against the plug so that it hits his prostate. “That’s it, baby,” the intruder coos as he flicks at one of the clamps. Mat screams so loud, he’s sure everyone in the neighborhood can hear him even with the tape placed firmly over his mouth.

“Your boyfriend doesn’t fuck you enough. You’re hard again just from me playing with a plug in your ass. Bet it won’t take long before you come again.”

Mat’s eyes roll back when the tip of the plug finally brushes against his prostate, and his cock twitches mercilessly. The intruder smirks and watches as Mat starts grinding harder against the plug until his thighs and stomach are shaking. Mat can feel his third orgasm bubbling up inside of him in practically no time. He’s not sure he’s going to have anything else come out of him. He stares pitifully at his twitching cock and starts crying again when the intruder leans in and sucks a bite into Mat’s neck.

“Let go, sweetheart,” he whispers. He tugs on the base of the plug to really grind it into Mat, and Mat suddenly feels so much closer than he did. “Come again for me. I know you want to. Your body’s been _ dying _to come again. Do it, pretty boy. Make yourself come.”

Mat can only whimper and curl his toes and let his vision white out when he comes again. His body goes completely still as more come dribbles down his cock. The intruder keeps moving the plug around until Mat is trying to beg for the man to stop. He knows the intruder can’t understand him, but he’s hoping his insistence will be made clear.

“I know you wanna come again so badly, baby,” the man soothes as he pushes Mat’s hair off of his sweaty forehead. He tugs Mat’s head back until Mat is forced to look up at him. Mat shivers when he sees the man’s cruel smile. “I hate that I can’t stick around and make you come again, but I really have to get going. You’re not the only pretty boy who I want to fuck.” He leans in and kisses Mat’s wet cheek. “Hopefully your boyfriend will be home soon. Good luck explaining being tied up like this to him. Who knows? Maybe he won’t care? Maybe he’ll just want to fuck you next while you’re still tied down?”

Mat’s tear-stained face heats up at the thought of Tito coming home and not even asking if he’s ok. He imagines Tito just taking the plug out of him and fucking him as soon as he sees him, asking him if he enjoyed what happened to him, coming inside him and adding to the mess.

Mat shivers at the idea.

The man gives Mat’s soft, sore cock a couple more strokes before saying, “Have a nice night, pretty boy.” He walks out of the bedroom, leaving Mat alone, tied up, gagged, plugged, and feeling completely wrung out. All Mat can do is stare ahead at his headboard and whimper every time his hole clenches on the plug. He’s so sensitive and sore, and he’s struggling against his restraints every so often just to feel them hold him securely in place.

His heart pounds with every silent second that passes. The sweat on his skin is chilled, and his come is almost completely dry against his stomach. He shivers every time he clenches around the plug. He feels so dirty and used like this, like he’s nothing more than a fucktoy.

And yet, he’s never felt a bone deep satisfaction like this in his life. It should disturb him, but he’s too content to care. Even tied down and left alone like this, his mind feels weightless.

Mat is still quietly sniffling to himself mostly out of exhaustion when he finally hears the door open. Tito comes in wearing only his boxer briefs, carrying snacks and waters in his arms. As soon as he locks eyes with Tito, Mat softly calls out for him through the tape that is still covering his mouth. Tito immediately puts the food down and kneels on the bed in front of Mat. He thumbs away the tears that have apparently been cascading down Mat’s cheeks for a while now and kisses his forehead.

“I’m right here, baby,” Tito whispers as he gently peels the tape off of Mat’s mouth. Mat winces and takes a few gulping breaths through his mouth. Tito gently holds Mat’s face in his hands and gives him a soft kiss on the lips. “Let me get you out of this, and then we can cuddle and eat and take a bath. That sound ok?”

Mat silently nods. He’s almost afraid to speak because of how sore his throat feels from screaming so much. Tito quickly unties him, rubbing at his wrists and ankles to make sure the circulation is back in his hands and feet. He helps catch Mat before his boyfriend collapses into the mattress with the clamps still on.

“This isn’t gonna be fun,” Tito says softly as he rolls Mat over and reaches for the clamps. Mat whines and pouts because he _ hates _ the process of getting the clamps on and off. Mat gasps shakily when the first clamp comes off and hisses to himself when the second one follows. Tito reaches between Mat’s legs to pull the plug out, but Mat softly says:

“Can you leave it? Just for a little bit? Please, Tito?”

Mat knows that Tito can never really tell him no. Tito pulls his hand away. He can just do it when they take their bath later. Tito gets the wet washcloth and gently wipes away the tear tracks from Mat’s red and splotchy face. Then he moves down and wipes the come and spit and lube from Mat’s stomach, hips, legs, and cock. He quietly apologizes when Mat flinches away from touching his cock.

He sits up against the headboard and gently pulls Mat up so that he’s sitting up with his back resting against Tito’s chest. Tito feeds Mat the cheese cubes and pieces of fruit and sips of water from his bottle. Mat could go under just from being pampered like this, but he holds off the temptation.

He can’t resist getting hard, though, just from Tito kissing him and his sweet voice praising him and telling him how good he was.

“How are you feeling?” Tito asks when Mat has finished eating and gone through one water bottle. Mat sighs and gently takes one of Tito’s hands and moves it down to his cock. He can hear Tito’s breath hitch against his ear. “Mat—”

“Just one more,” Mat begs. His voice is so hoarse. “Please?”

“Are you sure?”

“Yeah. Yeah, I need—fuck, I need it.”

Mat manages to get Tito’s fingers wrapped around his hard cock, and he throws his head back onto Tito’s shoulder when Tito tightens his grip just the way Mat likes it.

“Fuck, Mat,” Tito moans out as he watches Mat’s whole body react to Tito stroking him with purpose. “You’re fucking beautiful.”

Mat shakes through his fourth orgasm, and only a few pitiful drops come out. Tito tilts Mat’s head up so he can kiss him, and Mat kisses back with just as much passion that Tito is giving. Mat turns around and tries to get a hand around Tito when pushes his hand away.

“I’m fine,” Tito quietly insists. Mat pouts until he looks down and notices that Tito has a wet spot on the front of his boxer briefs. Tito blushes when Mat smirks at him.

“You got there just from watching me?” he teases. Tito playfully rolls his eyes and brings Mat in for another kiss.

“Watching you come always gets me there.”

Luckily there isn’t much to clean up, and Mat knows they’re going to talk before they can take a bath. That was part of the deal, and he’s going to uphold that.

“How’s your head, _ mon amour?” _ he asks. Mat takes a deep breath and cuddles close to Tito when they slide down the bed so they’re horizontal and facing each other.

“It’s fine,” Mat replies. “That was really fucking intense, holy shit.”

“But it was—it was ok, right? I didn’t go too far? I wasn’t gone too long after I was done?”

“You were perfect, babe.”

Mat can see the blush darken on Tito’s cheeks, and he can’t resist kissing his boyfriend.

“How are _ you _ feeling?” he asks when he pulls away. “That must’ve been crazy for you, too.”

“I’m feeling pretty great, actually,” Tito answers honestly. “I really am. That whole experience was such a power trip for me. I didn’t think I would enjoy it as much as I did, but once I saw how into it you were—that really did it for me.” He runs his fingers through Mat’s hair and rests their foreheads together. “I’d definitely be up for doing that again.”

Mat’s face lights up.

“Really?”

“Fuck yeah. It was great.”

Mat leans up and kisses Tito. They lazily kiss and hold each other for a little while until Tito insists that they need a bath. Mat isn’t going to argue because yeah, this dry come is getting itchy on his stomach.

Tito gets the bath water running, and while the tub is filling up, Tito turns to Mat and says, “Can you bend over the counter for me?”

Mat bites his lip and does as Tito asks. He bends over and rests his cheek over his forearms, legs spread a little to give Tito better access to his ass. Mat smirks at Tito’s low groan.

_ “Christe, _you’re hot,” Tito breathes.

“You’re pretty hot yourself,” Mat says back. Mat lifts his head to watch Tito in the mirror and grins at Tito’s laugh.

“Thanks, babe.”

“Anytime.”

Tito is slow and easy as he gets the plug out of Mat, and Mat whines at feeling empty. He knows he needs to give his body and mind a break, but the scene was just so good that Mat doesn’t really want this night to end.

Tito promised him a next time, though. He can definitely live with that.

They get comfortable in the tub, Mat sitting in front of Tito with his thighs resting over Tito’s own, rinsing off together and talking about absolutely nothing. 

“Next time we do this,” Mat says, “do you think we could make the scene last a little longer?”

“Longer?” Tito asks with a shocked face. “You sure you wanna do that?”

“Only if you can hold out.”

Tito narrows his eyes at Mat before smiling and letting his eyes crinkle up. He splashes some of the water at Mat, and Mat giggles.

“Anything you want, _ mon amour,” _ Tito says sincerely. “It’s your fantasy. I’m just along for the ride. And I’m having fun while doing it.”

Mat wraps his arms around Tito’s shoulders and leans in to kiss his boyfriend while the water ripples and sloshes around them. It’s slow and languid, like they’re moving through molasses. Tito hugs Mat close until their chests are pressed together and Mat is sitting in his lap with his legs loosely wrapped around Tito’s hips.

“You know I love you. Right?” Mat says. “Because I really fucking love you, Tito.”

Tito’s eyes soften and he rests his forehead against Mat’s. They hold each other close and breathe in each other’s scent as the bath water quietly settles.

“I love you, too, Mat. I love you more than anything."

Hearing that eases the ache in Mat's chest that he didn't even realize was there. Mat gingerly taps his forehead against Tito's and kisses him again. He really had nothing to worry about, after all. He should have known that Tito would never judge him or stop loving him. At this rate, Mat's pretty sure Tito is going to be the man he's going to marry one day. He doesn't know when, but it doesn't really matter. Tito is the love of his life, and he knows he'll never find anyone better.

He really is the luckiest guy in the world.


End file.
